


Bianca's Muscle Fetish

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca has a thing for buff, muscled Pokemon, but has never acted on it--will lust finally overcome her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bianca's Muscle Fetish

The Clubsplosion tournament was brimming with battles and excitement, with the various entered trainers battling to their hearts’ content with their Pokemon—something Ash and his friends were happily taking part in.

On the final day, many trainers who were knocked out of the ranks either left stayed to observe—this was the case for Bianca. Even though her Emboar had been defeated, she wanted to stay and cheer for her friends.

Well, that was one reason—it wasn’t her real reason, however. No, her real reason was something much, much worse.

“Oh Sawk, I just love your muscles!” Bianca gushed over Stephan’s Sawk’s buff arms, squeezing them and blushing from the feeling. “So tough! So big! And so powerful!” Sawk groaned and tried to politely shrug her away, something that Bianca would have none of. She hugged the Pokemon tightly, squealing like a schoolgirl. Sawk’s eyes widened when he felt Bianca’s large breasts squeeze against his back, but quickly shook it off when he saw Stephan looking at him. Sawk nodded at his trainer.

“Bianca, leave Sawk alone. I need him ready for our battle against Ash later.” Stephan groaned. “Go bother someone else, please.” Stephan quickly learned that getting Bianca’s attention wasn’t a good idea—in moments, Bianca was grabbing and rubbing his arms as well.

“Sawk’s trainer also has great muscles! So tight and amazing!” Bianca rubbed against Stephan’s biceps. “I could just play with your and Sawk’s muscles forever!”

“You’re a strange one, Bianca.” Stephan smiled, embarrassed at this un-wanted affection. “Now please, let go. I need to focus.”

“Oh, fine, spoilsport.” Bianca whined, crossing her arms. “I’ll be back, though. Don’t go losing those muscles by eating too much lunch.”

Stephan chuckled, flexing his arm. He wasn’t sure, but Stephan thought he saw a drop of drool leave Bianca’s mouth. “These aren’t goin’ anywhere, not with my and Sawk’s training!”

Bianca was quiet, her eyes locked-on Stephan’s bulging arm.

“I-I’ll be back!” Bianca dashed off, leaving a dust cloud in her wake. Stephan scratched his head. Sawk stood next to him, shrugging.

“You catch any of that, Sawk?” Stephan asked. Sawk shook his head.

“Sawk …” Sawk said with a sigh.

Bianca ran as quickly as possible out of the arena, frantically looking for a place away from anyone else—a bathroom, one of the hotels, anything. Bianca stomped her feet, pouting at the lack of hiding spots excluding a few bushes away from the place behind her. She shrugged, running into the shrubbery and hiding among it, sitting down and quickly pulling her dress up as far as she needed before sliding her arm down.

Without a moment of hesitation, Bianca grabbed her panties and pushed them aside, shoving two fingers into her dripping wet opening. She furiously pumped them inside and out, her other hand over her mouth to quiet any sounds. The feeling of Sawk’s and Stephan’s muscles were too much to bear for her—she could usually hold off until reaching her hotel room, but seeing Stephan flex his arm for her – just for her – made Bianca horny beyond belief. The idea of Stephan and Sawk rubbing her body, both of them grabbing her breasts with their toned arms and strong hands – it was too much for her.

The hand covering her mouth left to move under her shirt and reaching for one of her bra-covered breasts, squeezing and rubbing it through the material. Bianca’s moans were no longer restrained, but she tried her best to stop them—she failed. “Ahh, yes!” Bianca muttered a bit too loudly as she fondled herself, shoving her hand under her bra cup and grasping her breast. The feeling of her soft skin was arousing to her for some reason, and rubbing her thumb roughly over her nipple made it even better.

Bianca continued to grope and rub her body, rubbing two fingers frantically over her moist slit while roughly squeezing her breast. She felt sweat running down her face, and her body’s constant moving was enough to drop her hat from her head, her blonde hair glistening in the sun from her forehead’s sweat. After continuing her combined actions for another moment, Bianca’s body tensed as she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching. “I’m going to cum …” Bianca muttered, as if needing to warn herself. “I want … I want Sawk …” Hearing herself admit this, Bianca pulled her hand out from her chest and slapped it over her mouth; if she continued talking like that, she might say it without thinking.

Bianca’s two fingers were joined by a third pumping into her pussy, Bianca almost biting her hand to silence her moans. Her nipples were erect and rubbing against the soft material of her bra—the feeling was amazing, even moreso than Bianca’s own touch. The soft feeling on her breasts made her even wetter, her juices running down her thigh as she let out another quieted moan. Images of both Sawk and Stephan ran through Bianca’s mind: being in the middle of a three-way with them, giving Stephan a blowjob in secret in a deeper part of the arena, anything sexual she had ever imagined was all hitting her at once. “I’m going to … Ah, yes … y-yes!”

A muffled moan left Bianca’s lips as she hit orgasm, squirting onto her hand and the grass underneath her. She was annoyed at how quickly her masturbation ended - usually she held off for at least ten minutes, building up a much better orgasm – but she couldn’t be out long; someone could come looking for her. If that happened, Bianca didn’t know what she would do. Probably die from embarrassment, if that were possible.

Bianca moved her dress back down, standing and dusting off her dress with a satisfied sigh. “That was fantastic …” Bianca smiled. “I should get back before someone sees—”

“… Sawk?”

Bianca’s entire face turned red and her eyes widened; Sawk was standing behind her. Bianca quickly turned, giving the Pokemon the biggest reassuring smile she could muster.

“Oh, S-Sawk! I was just looking for something I dropped, honest! I’m being honest!” Bianca stammered. “I’m serious!”

“Sawk.” Sawk crossed his arms, shaking his head—he didn’t believe a word she said.

“Sawk, it’s not anything you should worry about, really! I’ll just be going back to the arena now!” Bianca took a step forward to run past the Pokemon, but was stopped when Sawk thrust out an arm to block her path. Bianca wasn’t sure whether to be scared or not—Sawk didn’t look angry, just annoyed. “I need to get going, Sawk. Let me past you, please.”

“Sawk.” Sawk shook his head. “Sawk?”

“Oh, to be able to speak Pokemon …” Bianca groaned. “Look Sawk, I was doing perfectly normal human female things. I wasn’t really looking for something. I’m sorry I lied to you.”

Sawk moved his arm back to his side, nodding—Bianca assumed he accepted her apology. The blonde girl slowly walked past the Pokemon, who was watching her every move. Bianca gave Sawk a smile and ran towards the stadium, leaving him alone. Sawk shook his head, following her—humans were strange, he thought.

Throughout the rest of day, even the sight of Stephan or Sawk made Bianca experience a tingling feeling between her thighs. Iris questioned why she was acting so strange, but Bianca made an excuse every time to get the other girl off her case. After seeing Stephan’s battling and commanding Sawk to use Bulk Up, Bianca knew she couldn’t take much more. She wanted to leave and find those protective bushes once again, but knew that would be impossible with her friends around her.

“I’ve gotta get out of here …” Bianca muttered, looking around for the closest exit. “I’ll make a door if I have to, I just can’t stand it—”

“THE WINNER IS STEPHAN AND HIS SAWK!”

Bianca jumped at the loud announcement booming throughout the stadium; Sawk had won against Throh, and Stephan was receiving the award. With all of her friends cheering and watching this, Bianca took this chance to slip outside. Unfortunately, with the battle over, people were beginning to pour out of the audience area and leaving, so she had no chance to be alone whatsoever. Bianca groaned in frustrating, shaking her head—she needed release now, and that just wasn’t going to happen.

Without waiting to greet her friends, Bianca headed for the trainers’ hotel as fast as her feet could carry her.

After three different masturbation sessions during the late afternoon, Bianca realized all of the movement was making her hungry and decided to sneak to the cafeteria and hopefully grab a plate without her friends being there—it would be hard to explain her just disappearing.

“Oh, hey Bianca!”

Mentally, Bianca sulked when she saw the entire group sitting at tables. On the outside, she put on a big fake grin and walked towards Ash’s group with a cheerful demeanor.

“Hello there! Fun today, huh?” Bianca walked past the group and filled up a plate, sitting next to Stephan. Ash started to talk about something, but Bianca quickly drowned him out—being so close to Stephan’s muscled arms was much more interesting. Stephan glanced at her every few minutes, but seemed to ignore her stare, something Bianca was grateful for.

After stomaching what food she could, Bianca excused herself and went back to her room; after being so nervous, her hunger instantly left. She fell onto her bed with a sigh—why was she such a fetishist for muscled men and Pokemon? Her Emboar was strong, sure, but Emboar was more fat than muscle. Not much going on there. Bianca said up, realizing what she was thinking about—she was attracted to buff guys, sure, but buff Pokemon?

Bianca thought back to when she had poked Sawk’s muscles and blushed about it, squeezing his arms and rubbing his biceps. Was Sawk really even a ‘he’? Bianca knew Sawk and Throh were all male Pokemon, but were they really male where it counted? Sure, she had fantasized about Sawk and Stephan double-teaming her, but could that even be a reality?

Bianca wasn’t sure, and she had to know. How would she even go about it?

After hours of planning, Bianca came up with a brilliant idea: She would simply approach Sawk and ask to see his penis. Honesty is best, right? It couldn’t possibly fail.

With a giggle at her own ingenious idea, Bianca snuck through the hotel until she found the boys’ bedrooms. Slowly, she cracked open each door she could find.

One had the Seismitoad trainer, who was sleeping. Nothing special.

The next had someone Bianca had never met before, and was sleeping next a Lopunny. The boy looked to be nude under the blanket. She’d have to revisit this room later.

The third room was Ash’s group’s—Ash was lying naked on his bed, and Iris was riding him, her being nude as well. Cilan was asleep in his own bed next to them, having no clue what was going on. Bianca was shocked at the sight and wanted to burst in on the two, but after watching for a minute or so while rubbing herself through her dress, she closed the door and continued down the hall.

The next door … bingo! Stephan and Sawk were both asleep in individual beds. Bianca slowly stepped inside, which was more than enough noise to wake Sawk, who jumped out of bed and stood in front of Stephan’s, ready to protect his master. Seeing Bianca, Sawk lowered his arms.

“Sawk?” Sawk whispered, taking care to not wake Stephan. “Sawk. Sawk?” Sawk pointed to a clock on the wall. Bianca took this as “Do you know what time it is?” and smiled at the blue Pokemon.

“I know, it’s late--will you come with me, please?” Bianca asked with a smile. Sawk sighed and followed her out of the room, gently closing the door behind them. Bianca fidgeted, pushing her index fingers together and looking away from the Pokemon. Sawk looked annoyed, mostly from being tired and woken up. “Sawk, I was curious … you’re a male Pokemon, right?”

Sawk nodded.

“Do …” Bianca started, but stopped—she wasn’t sure how to ask.

“Sawk?” Sawk crossed his arms. “Sawk. Sawk.” Bianca took this as “Out with it, already.”

“Iwaswonderingdoyouhaveadick!” Bianca took a deep breath after speaking so fast. She looked at Sawk, who had a shocked look on his face. Bianca looked away from him, her face red from embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Sawk, I was just curious if muscled Pokemon did, and my Emboar isn’t really all that fit so I can’t ask him.”

“Sawk.” Sawk nodded.

“Is that a yes, or a no?” Bianca asked. Sawk nodded once more. “Oh, so yes? That’s so--” before Bianca could finish, Sawk had entered the bedroom and closed the door. Bianca sulked. “Oh Krabbies.” Bianca stuck her tongue out at the door, as if she could be seen through it. “How rude, Sawk!” Bianca wanted to pound on the door and cry, but she didn’t want to wake the entire hotel. Maybe she could join Ash and Iris?

Nah, but at least she could force the option next time.

“I wanted to see it, not just know!” Bianca whispered with a pouty tone, turning and heading back down the hall. “What a mean Pokemon, that Sawk!” Bianca stopped in her tracks, turning back towards the doors and noticing one next to Stephan’s: Montgomery’s room. Throh would be in there. Bianca chuckled, her eyes lighting up at her new idea. She quickly headed for the new room and opened the door slightly. “Knock knock …” Bianca whispered cheerfully. “Any Pokemon with a penis in here?”

Throh and Montgomery were both asleep. Bianca groaned, but shook her head; she was not letting this chance slip away! With a pained grunt, Bianca somehow grabbed Throh’s leg and pulled him from his bed, slowly dragging him across the floor and out into the hallway. Throh snored throughout the whole ordeal.

After what felt like hours, Bianca dragged a sleeping Throh into her bedroom and forced him up onto the bed. She crawled in front of him, on her knees and looking down at him. His red, smooth body was covered by what looked like a karate uniform—Bianca didn’t know if this was part of his skin, or actual clothing. Would moving it be painful?

Bianca moved from the bed, grabbing her Pokedex from a nightstand and opening it. The machine soon detected Throh and beeped.

“Throh, the Judo Pokemon. Throh uses vines to create its belt, which it tightens to increase its strength.” The Pokedex showed various images of Throh, but nothing that Bianca hadn’t seen. She closed the machine and placed it down, crawling back onto the bed to examine Throh. If his belt was clothes, maybe his uniform was as well.

Very gently, Bianca untied and removed Throh’s belt, placing it next to him. She grabbed the sides of his white uniform, attempting to peel it away—to her surprise, it worked—but only slightly. The uniform was indeed fused to the Pokemon, but it opened just enough to give Throh breathing room. Bianca’s eyes lit up as she looked Throh up and down, admiring his toned chest and body until her eyes finally reached Throh’s waist.

“I-It’s so big!” Bianca gushed at the sight of Throh’s hard, throbbing, erect penis. Bianca wondered how she hadn’t noticed it while dragging him to her room, but she refused to look a gift Ponyta in the mouth and gently grabbed Throh’s erection. It felt smooth, like Sawk’s arms did—it was also very warm, and that warmth was inviting. Bianca felt drool run down her chin—how easy it would be to simply lean down and take this cock into her mouth … so tempting, and yet, so taboo … so big, and yet so …

“Throh?!”

Bianca sat up—Throh was awake, and staring at her with shocked eyes. Bianca shook her head, frantically moving her hands.

“No, no, Throh! This isn’t what it looks like! Actually, I’m not sure what it does look like, but this isn’t it, I swear!” Bianca’s lies felt on deaf ears (if Throh had ears, which she wasn’t sure of) when Throh stood on the bed and glared at her. Bianca looked back at him, noticing their eyes didn’t meet. She followed Throh’s gaze—he was staring at her breasts, more importantly her nipples, which were poking through her top.

After returning to her room hours ago, Bianca had removed her bra—and now she regretted it. Or did she? Throh staring at her chest seemed to distract him from being angry.

“Oh, do you like big boobs, Throh?” Bianca chuckled. “I suppose I could let you see them, if you want.”

Throh didn’t answer her—not a nod, not a grunt, not a sound. Bianca groaned in frustration, flailing her arms and pouting.

“Why don’t any Pokemon want me? What’s wrong with me, huh?” Bianca whined. Throh watched her with amusement, in the process of tying his belt back around his waist and adjusting his erection to not be as obvious. The red Pokemon slowly climbed off the bed and gave Bianca a nod before heading for the door. “Throh, don’t leave!”

“Throh.” Throh looked back at her, muttering his name under his breath. Bianca didn’t want to think about what he could be saying—she knew it wasn’t nice, whatever it was. “Throh?”

“Well, I … a-ha!” Bianca’s eyes lit up: idea! “Throh, I don’t know if you know this, but Sawk was in here earlier.”

“Throh?” Throh turned around now, looking at Bianca with a much more serious expression. “Throh?”

Bianca’s first thought was to tell Throh all of the mean things Sawk said about his mother, but then a much better idea came to mind. Bianca turned away from Throh, chuckling at her own brilliance.

“Well, truth is, Sawk was in here earlier and he fucked me like nobody’s business.” Bianca said, trying her best to sound seductive. Her tone of voice didn’t phase Throh, who looked more interested at the topic of his rival. “Yeah, totally! Sawk fucked me like a Purrloin in heat! His cock is massive, and to be honest, I think he might be a bit more endowed than you!”

Throh stomped a foot on the floor, looking into Bianca’s eyes with a stern glare. Bianca felt herself shivering—it was now or never. Make anything up, any lie, any excuse—anything!

“Yeah, and, well, I know you’re really powerful Throh, what with your big muscles and your powerful attacks, and I wanted to see if you really are better than Sawk! Maybe today’s battle was a fluke, huh?” Bianca watched in anticipation. Throh nodded.

“Throh.” Throh walked into the room and closed the door behind him. In her mind, Bianca was dancing in happiness and squealing like a kid with candy—her face, however, stayed calm and collected. Throh approached her, untying his belt and letting it hit the floor. He opened his uniform next, letting his erection out once more. Bianca licked her lips and practically fell from the bed to the floor, rubbing her head in pain once she sat up.

“That hurt …” Bianca whined. Her pain soon faded when she saw Throh looking at her, obviously impatient for her to begin. Bianca nodded at him, staying silent as she moved closer to the Pokemon, adjusting her legs to bend down to Throh’s level. Without a word, Bianca leaned close and took Throh’s penis into her mouth, gently bobbing her head.

Throh gave her no sign of pleasure, pain, or any kind of feeling. Bianca tried her best to look up at him while continuing to move, but could only see that Throh was watching her with his arms crossed. Bianca prayed he didn’t plan on beating her up if he didn’t like how she performed.

Bianca’s lips wrapped tighter around Throh’s erection as she went back to her work, taking more of him into her mouth with every move forward. His cock was smooth, as she had felt before, but felt even better inside of her mouth. Bianca closed her eyes, taking a moment to picture Sawk in Throh’s place—something that, while she’d never tell Throh--she enjoyed the idea of even more. The sounds of Bianca’s lips sucking and moving on Throh’s lubricated dick reached Bianca’s ears, arousing her more; before she could notice, she had moved her left arm down, grabbing her right breast through her top and teasing herself with a firm squeeze.

Bianca slowly pulled away from Throh, seeing a line of saliva connecting her mouth to the head of his throbbing, pre-cum dripping cock. Bianca looked up at him with a smile.

“Throh, how am I doing—mmph!” Throh grabbed the back of Bianca’s head and forced her back down, Bianca eagerly bobbing her head once again faster than before. Bianca continued to squeeze and play with her breasts, hoping that Throh was close to cumming—the idea made her soaking wet and she was waiting very impatiently for his warm seed to fill her mouth.

Bianca started to move as quickly as she could, feeling the lack of air starting to become an issue: the problem was that she didn’t care. Throh’s grip on her hair was still strong, and Bianca’s desire to suck off a muscled Pokemon that she adored so much took over anything else in her mind. Bianca’s mind was cloudy and Throh ignored anything besides her mouth—the only thing that brought the two back to reality was the sound of the door opening.

Throh instantly released his grip on Bianca, who pulled back just as quickly to catch her breath. In the doorway stood a very angry Sawk, leaned against the doorway and staring at the two. After catching her breath and noticing who was watching them, Bianca stood back on her knees and unfastened the buttons on her long dress, pushing it down her legs and tossing it aside. Her lack of panties didn’t help the arousal juices running down her thighs.

Throh and Sawk stared at each other, as if the two couldn’t tell whether to raise fists or walk away. Bianca wasn’t about to let this chance go, however, and knew she had to act fast.

“Sawk, hurry! Fuck me now!” Bianca begged, turning around to wiggle her ass in Sawk’s direction. “Come on, do it! Do it now!”

Sawk looked shocked at Bianca’s sudden outburst, but shook his head. Bianca sulked, but looked up at Throh with hopeful eyes.

“Throh, you’ll fuck me, right? Sawk won’t do it, but you will, right?” Bianca’s eyes glistened at the hope of Throh agreeing. “Please? I need Pokemon cock right now!”

Throh smirked at Sawk, nodding to Bianca while keeping his eyes on his rival. Bianca gave a quiet “Yay!” and shifted her body around, now on her hands and knees in front of Throh. Throh continued staring at Sawk as he grabbed Bianca’s sides and forced his cock inside of her, already thrusting with a fast rhythm. Bianca looked at Sawk and saw that the Pokemon wore an extremely jealous look on his face—just as planned.

“Oh, Throh! That’s it, harder! Harder!” Bianca moaned. Her body was thrust forward from Throh’s rough movements, all the while Throh still looking into Sawk’s eyes. “Yeah! Right there!” Bianca moaned in delight.

Sawk didn’t speak. His eyes not leaving Throh’s, Sawk approached Bianca from the front and unfastened his uniform, his smooth, throbbing blue cock in front of Bianca’s mouth. Without waiting for any type of permission, Bianca eagerly took Sawk into her mouth, furiously bobbing her head on his erection. Sawk placed a hand on Bianca’s head, taking a grip of her blonde hair and forcing her head down to his waist. Bianca sucked hard, trying her best to pull back and breath—Sawk wouldn’t allow it. Bianca continued to suck on him, moving her head as best as she could.

Not to be one-upped, Throh’s thrusting sped up as Bianca’s breasts bounced wildly from Throh’s force—Sawk watched the girl’s chest in awe as it moved. Sawk slowly reached down and grabbed both of her breasts, leaving Bianca free to pull her head away and catch her breath.

“Squeeze them, Sawk! Be rough with me—mmph!” Bianca’s begging was cut off by Sawk thrusting into her mouth to silence her, still groping her breasts while Bianca returned to bobbing her head.

Without so much as an utterance of his name, Throh gave Bianca one hard, deep thrust before cumming inside of her, rapidly thrusting with every spurt. Bianca moaned into Sawk’s dick, her eyes shut tight as she felt Throh fill her insides with his hot seed. Sawk glared at Throh, grabbing Bianca’s hair and forcing her to his waist once more, thrusting into her mouth as cum gushed into her. Bianca’s eyes widened at the sudden force, quickly and eagerly gulping down every drop of Sawk’s cum. Sawk pulled back, one more spurt of cum from him coating Bianca’s face.

“That ... was … amazing!” Bianca squealed, licking her lips for Sawk’s cum and feeling Throh’s leak out of her. “You boys can’t be done yet, right?”

Sawk and Throh exchanged glances. Bianca thought for a moment, a blush appearing on her face.

“Will you ... well, could I ask you both to use Bulk Up?” Bianca looked at the two. “I don’t mean to beg, but … well, seeing you do it makes me really, really horny.”

Sawk and Throh nodded, beginning to flex their arms and stick out their chest, their pecs becoming larger. Bianca watched the two, feeling herself become wet once more at the sight of them getting even more buff. She looked down, noticing the move was also making the two’s cocks throb—this was something she didn’t know would happen, but loved it all the same. Bianca quickly climbed onto the bed next to them, opening her legs and motioning for them to approach.

“Sawk, you fuck me this time! Hurry up!” Bianca whined. “I need your cock! Hurry!”

Sawk climbed onto the bed, moving onto his knees in front of Bianca. Bianca’s legs wrapped around his waist as he moved closer, slowly pushing his erect cock inside of her. Bianca wouldn’t wait, though—she reached around and pushed on Sawk’s back, forcing him forward.

“I said ‘fuck me,’ not ‘sit there!’” Bianca complained. “Come on! Fuck me fuck me fuck me!”

Sawk shrugged, nodding at her and thrusting inside, pushing deep into Bianca as the girl’s too-cheerful moans encouraged him. He watched her breasts bounce from his speed, reaching out and groping them once again, this time squeezing them harder and tweaking her nipples with his thumbs—this got a very loud moan of delight out of her.

Bianca looked over for Throh, surprised at the Pokemon disappearing; she frantically looked around, seeing that he was now next to her, his cock right in her face. Bianca smiled at him, but just as she opened her mouth, Throh took a handful of her hair and forced her down on him, every inch of him into her mouth as he roughly thrust inside, hearing Bianca gasp for breath while he moved. Both Pokemon seemed to enjoy facefucking her, something that Bianca was not going to protest to—she loved it too much.

While trying her best to hold her breath, Bianca’s eyes lit up with an idea. She gently pushed on Throh, hoping he would get the idea to pull away; thankfully, he did so. Bianca looked at Sawk, who was now mercilessly fucking her rougher.

“Sawk, I—ah, yes! Yes!—Sawk, I want—ooh yeah, faster!” Bianca tried to talk, but Sawk’s rough fucking wouldn’t let her. “That’s it! Fuck me, Sawk! That’s good!” Bianca heard an annoyed groan come from Throh, who was about to shove his cock back into her mouth. “Sawk, S-STOP!” Bianca finally spoke. Sawk immediately pulled out of her.

“Sawk?” Sawk looked confused. Bianca smiled.

“I want to move around a bit, okay?” Bianca replied. “Sawk, you get here, and Throh, you move here …”

…

Moments later, Bianca was back to pleasuring both Pokemon—while lying on her stomach, Sawk was fucking her from behind while Throh sat in front of her, enjoying the feeling of Bianca’s breasts wrapped around his cock.

“Am I doing good, Throh? Does it feel good?” Bianca looked up at the red Pokemon, who nodded without looking at her. “That’s good; I haven’t given a titfuck since I left home!” Bianca’s face turned from a smile to a look of annoyance. “Had to do something to convince Daddy to let me leave …” she muttered under her breath. She shook the idea from her head, continuing to move her breasts on Throh. “Just enjoy it, Throh, and cum whenever you—A-AHHH!”

Bianca’s words were cut off completely—Sawk had used Bulk Up once again, his cock violently throbbing and shoving into her with a much faster speed. Bianca didn’t need to move her breasts on Throh anymore—Sawk’s furious speed did it for her.

“Sawk! FUCK ME! HARDER!” Bianca’s moans filled the room, her not caring whether she was heard or not. “FASTER! I WANT YOUR COCK!” Sawk grabbed her waist and shoved his cock into her, every inch inside with every thrust. “CUM IN MY PUSSY, SAWK!” Bianca shouted in pleasure. “Fill me, please! Do it! Come on, do it!” Bianca wailed impatiently. “I wanna cum so—AH, THAT’S GONNA MAKE ME—I’M CUMMING!”

Bianca’s loud moan of pleasure signaled her orgasm hitting like a ton of bricks the second Sawk came inside of her, leaving his cock buried until every spurt of cum was inside and leaking out. Sawk pulled away, watching his seed fall onto the bed under Bianca, who had fallen onto the bed with her ass in the air. The girl’s body was twitching and she had a glazed look in her eyes—she looked like she was in heaven.

“That was awesome …” Bianca said, feeling her legs shiver as Sawk’s cum ran down her leg. “This has been the best night ever, I swear …” Bianca looked around, seeing a very pissed off-looking Throh standing over her. Bianca gave him a weak smile, looking at the clock on the wall—they had about two hours until they had to be dressed and act like nothing happened. Bianca looked from Throh to Sawk, and back again. “Okay, boys …” Bianca started. She gave both Pokemon a smirk, wiggling her rear.

“Which one of you wants my ass first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate titles were "Damn that blonde chick is horny" and "Bianca's Girlboner for Sawk"
> 
> Some people wanted the trainers involved, but I just couldn't do it. This felt better.


End file.
